The present invention relates generally to a machine for printing a textile web, and more particularly to a machine for printing onto a travelling textile web.
Printing machines of this type are well known in the art. Generally speaking, they are constructed as screen printing machines which may or may not have rotating printing screens, or else flat printing screens, and which are provided with squeegees which squeeze printing paste through the perforations of the printing screen. In this type of machine one side of the travelling textile web is printed. The web may travel continuously or intermittently, and the printing medium may be ink, or any other medium that is to be applied on to one side of the web.
If the web is a smooth textile, the printing presents no problem because the ink or printing medium will properly penetrate into the web. If, however, the web is of the type that has a nap, even a comparatively low one, substantial difficulties are observed, because the applied printing medium tends to remain located in the region of the tips of the nap and not to penetrate sufficiently through the nap and into the actual base textile. This means, of course, that the printed pattern or the like will rapidly wear away, and that it is impossible to produce a high-quality printed textile web.